When Two Worlds Collide
by Salmonpuff
Summary: Robin's world is shaken up when a young woman from 2006 finds herself in Sherwood forest


WHEN TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

A Robin Hood Fan Fic by Sam

**PRELUDE**

Sarah Turner walked the path towards Nottingham University, her eyes fixed intently on her phone. She smiled as the text message came through.

_Hey you, I love you. Can't wait to see you next week when I get back off tour. Love you. Steven xx_

Grinning, she placed the mobile phone back in her pocket. She would reply later, after her archaeology lecture had finished. She hated making Steven wait for a reply, but it had to be done. He was probably busy anyway, seeing as how his band was on tour.

The path to the university took her very close to Sherwood Forest. She loved walking that way. It was beautiful, always so calm and serene. As she turned onto the path, she brushed her long dark curly hair out of her eyes and flicked a fly off her tee-shirt. As she walked, she noticed that it was unusually quiet. Strange really, as you could usually hear cars or some form of noise. Not that she minded of course. She quite often found the noises of every day life too much to bear. She longed for solitude. In fact, she longed for solitude so often that she wondered if she fit in with any of the modern world.

Placing her hands in her pockets, she looked at the floor as she walked her mind racing. Her thoughts were often on Steven Battelle, her boyfriend of three years and she thought, the love of her life. She smiled to herself as she remembered the last time she had seen him, now nearly two months ago. They had been backstage at Nottingham Rock City, drinking beers and having such a laugh.

She stopped and looked up. The silence was really getting to her now. It was as if there was nothing but silence and it was pounding in her ears. There was no noise, but the air seemed to be filled with a choking, noisy silence. Rubbing her head, she stepped forward, not seeing the bright white light that had appeared suddenly. She walked forward, straight into it.

"Oh God…"

She looked up suddenly, finding herself immersed in the white light. It felt as if she was floating. Was she dead? Didn't stuff like this only happen in near death experiences?

Then suddenly, she found herself with her feet on the ground, in the middle of a dense forest. It was still silent here, but it was less cloying. She could hear birds at least and the wind in the trees. Stepping forward, she looked around her and asked to no one in particular.

"Where am I?"

**CHAPTER ONE**

Above her, all she could see was branches of trees. Yet she could hear no noise other than the sound of the forest. No cars, no music. Shaking her head she stood up, balancing herself on the trunk of a huge old oak tree. She had no idea where she was, or what she was doing in the middle of a forest.

There came a sound from behind her, like a twig snapping under footfall. She turned sharply, but seeing nothing relaxed once more. Sighing she started to walk forward, her trainers making the leaves crush beneath her feet. But she knew something was wrong. Looking up, she saw a huge horse with a man atop it. He was rather old with long grey hair. He wasn't dressed normal. His clothes looked like peasants garb from the time of the crusades. He got down off his horse and walked towards her, a hint of recognition in his eyes.

"Sarah?"

She was shocked. How did this man know her name?

"Yes…yes that's me. Who are you?"

The old man smiled

"Oh how we've missed you Sarah. We thought you were dead!"

She stepped back, afraid slightly

"I don't know where I am. Where am I? Why are you dressed like someone from the dark ages? I want to go home!"

The old man smiled and touched her shoulder

"Sarah, you are home. This is Nottingham, its 1192. You've been gone for so many years; everyone in Locksley had given up hope…even Master Robin…"

Her eyes were wide as she stared at the crazy old man

"Look, mister. I am from 2007. Either this is some kind of sick joke or I really am in 1192. Look, my name is Sarah Turner, yeah I'm from Nottingham, or Locksley…but from 800 years AFTER 1192!"

The man smiled sadly

"At least you remember your name. Come now child, tell me, when is your earliest memory of…two thousand and…whenever?"

She frowned. She had no recollection of anything before turning nine years old. She had been told she'd had a bad accident, that's why she couldn't remember anything

"Er…my ninth birthday…before that it's blank…"

The man nodded

"Yes daughter. That is because you lived here. You were bewitched away from us. You were playing in the forest with young Master Robin and his servant Much…and there was a flash of light and you disappeared. No one saw you since then…"

She shook her head, turning away from the crazy old man. This couldn't be true. None of it could. This man wasn't her father. He was speaking again.

"Your brother missed you…come now child, you need a warm bath."

**CHAPTER TWO**

**LOCKSLEY**

Sarah sat at the table in the Turner family home, feeling very out of place in her jeans and trainers. A huge fire was blazing at one end of the room. The old man, whose name was Bill, placed a steaming bowl of soup in front of her along with a cup of wine.

She sighed, "I can't get my head round this…"

He nodded, "It will be difficult. But I promise you, this is your home. I know my daughter when I see her. Oh, if only Master Robin hadn't become an outlaw, he would have celebrated your safe return…instead we must go and see Sir Guy and the Sheriff…"

She said nothing, but looked at the small sandy haired boy who was sat at the other end of the table. He looked familiar. She had seen him somewhere before. She had had dreams of him.

She shook her head, "Sir Guy? Of Gisborne?"

"You remember?"

She shook her head once more, "No…but he is involved in legends that I've heard. And…Sheriff Vasey?"

The old man nodded and she frowned. She had seen enough Robin Hood movies to know that this wasn't good. Parts of the old legend must be true then. Bill kept mentioning someone called Robin. Maybe it was all true. She stood up, leaving the bowl of soup and cup of wine where they were. Her head ached so badly. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, hopefully to wake up and find that all of this was some kind of crazy dream.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Sarah walked back into the dining room rubbing her head, feeling incredibly dazed. She hadn't had such a good nights sleep in a long time. Not only that, even though it wasn't a proper bed like she was used to, she had never been more comfortable. In the middle of the room, the young man Gildas looked up from the pot of stew he was making and smiled at her.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "Yes thank you…"

The young man, her so called brother, was sixteen years old…or 'sixteen summers' as he told her. He was immensely handsome with wavy sandy coloured hair that fell about his shoulders, and he had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. She sat down at the table and sighed.

"Where's Bill?"

"You mean father? He's gone out to…err…provide for us…"

"What do you mean?"

Gildas sighed, "He has gone out pick pocketing in Nottingham. It's the only way we can survive since Gisborne closed his shoe workshop."

"Oh…"

She lapsed into silence. It was just like the legends said. Families were forced into lives of crime just to provide for each other, while the sheriff and his lackeys lived in comfort.

Gildas stirred the stew and stood up, moving over to a small, crudely made cupboard. He pulled out a pile of clothing, "Father got you these. They were made by a woman in the village for you. There's a dress there and also a pair of riding trousers and a shirt. I would wear the dress if I were you…"

She raised an eyebrow, taking the clothing off the young man, "Why?"

"Because we are expecting a visit from the sheriff today…if he sees you in trousers…"

She nodded, giving the boy a small smile before moving off into the adjacent room. Closing the door softly behind her, she picked up the new dress and looked at it. It was full length and a pale blue colour with a white apron over the top of it. It was simple, yet beautiful. She smiled, holding it up against herself and twirling around with it. She had only ever imagined having such a dress. She placed it over a chair and discarded her modern clothing before picking up the new underwear. She dressed again quickly and went back into the dining room.

Gildas looked up as his sister entered the room once more and his mouth fell open in shock. She looked absolutely radiant, the blue dress and crisp white apron providing a beautiful contrast to her long curly dark hair. She looked more like a noble woman, a princess, than a peasant. She smiled at him, revealing rows of straight white teeth.

"You look beautiful"

She laughed and walked over to him, her feet not making a noise in the soft leather shoes that she wore. She sat down beside him and took the wooden spoon from him, stirring the stew.

From outside there came the sound of harsh voices and horses. Gildas stood up with a sigh.

"The sheriff is here. Come"

She stood up and followed her brother out into the warm summer's morning. Most of the village was already there, stood quietly and fearfully. Bill was already there, stood at the front. Upon seeing Sarah and Gildas, he gestured at them to join him. Gildas sighed and nodded, leading his sister towards the front.

Sarah stared in awe at the tall dark haired man who was stood by the most beautiful white horse she had ever seen. He saw her looking at him and sneered, making her turn away in fright. Another man stepped forward, much older with grey hair, though like the other man dressed in entirely in black.

He paced up and down the lines of villagers, "People of Locksley, today I received news that a young lady who has been missing for the past ten years, has finally been returned to her family here." He stopped at Sarah, looking at her with his piercing grey eyes, "Sarah Turner went missing ten years ago and now this beautiful young woman is returned to us."

He took Sarah's arm and dragged her out in front of the villagers. She stared at him fearfully, "There's no need to be frightened child. Why don't you tell me where you've been all these years?"

She stared at him with wide eyes, "I'm sorry…I don't know where it was…I was kept locked up in a house…I don't where it was…"

The sheriff nodded and spoke once more to the villagers, "The one that needlessly took this young lady away from her family will be found and punished. But now, we celebrate her return. Miss Turner, would you care to join us at the castle for a celebration. Your family of course can join you…"

She looked from the sheriff to Bill and Gildas, who nodded. Bill stepped forward,

"My lord…I am old and weak. I am afraid I will not make it to Nottingham for this celebration of my daughter's safe return. I send my son in my place."

The sheriff nodded and Gildas stepped forward, taking his sisters arm protectively. Sir Guy brought forward a horse and nodded at Sarah to get on. After he helped her up and allowed Gildas a horse, he mounted his own white steed.

"Alright then folks, as you were" said the sheriff with a small smile, and got on his own horse. They rode away into the distance towards Nottingham.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The gathering in the castles great hall was a small one, with just a few nobles attending. Sarah looked around in awe at them all. There was only one other woman there and she was sat across the table from her, with Sir Edward of Knighton. At the head of the table, the Sheriff stood up and coughed.

"My lords, ladies and…people. We are here today to celebrate the safe return of a young woman from Locksley who has been missing these past ten years" he raised his cup of wine, "To Sarah Turner."

She smiled, looking down in embarrassment. Nothing more was said as the food was brought out and they ate their fill three times over.

Later, as Sarah and Gildas were preparing to leave the woman she had seen earlier walked over to them.

"Sarah, I am happy to see you have returned safely"

Sarah smiled at the woman, "Thank you my lady"

The woman returned the smile, "You do not know who I am do you?"

Sarah shook her head, "I am sorry my lady, but I don't…"

"I am Marian, of Knighton. We played together as children."

For a moment, Sarah looked blank. But then, memories of a time when she was very young came back to her. She saw a village, a large manor and a younger version of herself clutching a man's, Bill's, hand. Then she saw herself playing with another young girl, though slightly older than herself and she smiled.

"I remember. It's good to see you Marian."

Marian smiled and nodded, "You too Sarah. Go now, you should return to Locksley before nightfall…"

Sarah nodded and said her goodbyes, thanking the sheriff for a most wonderful meal then she and Gildas left. As they passed through the outer courtyard, Sarah caught sight of that beautiful white horse again, and she knew she had to have it.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Two week later**

Sarah crept through Nottingham, her cloak drawn tightly about her. She made her way through the dirty streets, ignoring the pleas of the paupers sat on the street corners. As she passed those poor unsuspecting souls who wore their coin purses on their belt, she deftly swept them away beneath her cloak. Today was market day, and there was ample opportunity for getting lots of money to take back to her father.

She made her way along the stalls, taking purses as well as the odd apple. But then, before she knew where she was, she found herself in the castle's outer courtyard, where the horses were kept. She stepped forward, spying that beautiful white horse once more and her heart ached with longing. She knew the guards were watching and that any attempt to steal the horse would immediately be stopped.

But she didn't care

She walked quickly over to the stables and let herself in, walking immediately over to the gorgeous beast and stroking its mane. With a smile she mounted it quickly and clicked her tongue. The horse obeyed and trotted out of the stable into the courtyard. For a moment, no one even noticed what was going on until Sarah grabbed the reigns and shouted at the horse to move. As the horse began to gallop through the streets of Nottingham, she heard shouts of _Thief! _And the sound of more horse hooves.

As she rode through the gates she laughed. She knew that she would be caught eventually. Then she realised her madness and stopped suddenly, turning back towards Nottingham. She stayed still, watching as Sir Guy headed the chase.

He slowed and stopped just metres from her, "So, you think you can steal from the sheriff and get away with it?"

She grinned, "I was gunna bring it back!"

She got down off the horse and was immediately greeted by guards, who cuffed her violently, knocking her to the ground.

"You're paying a visit to the dungeons my girl!"

She was dragged to her feet and thrown over a horse. Dazed, she watched the ground blur past her, before blacking out.

**Later on**

"I think the term, 'outlaw' is suited don't you?"

Sarah opened her eyes and groaned when she saw the sheriff looking at her. She looked up at him.

"Look, sorry I stole your horse…I was going to return it."

He frowned and knelt down beside her, "Thing is my girl, no one steals from me. Now then, I have an announcement to make, that the young woman who I so graciously allowed into my castle is now an outlaw, and she will be hung tomorrow."

He stood up and swept from the dungeon, muttering under his breath. Sarah sighed and watched as the jailer stumbled over to the cell door. He was drunk there was no doubt about that. He peered through the cell door and laughed

"Oh you've made a mistake my girl! Stealing from the sheriff!"

He laughed and sat down with his back against the bars. Her mind went into overtime, thinking of a way she could escape. If the guard got so drunk he fell asleep where he was, she could get the keys and escape. Smiling to herself she crawled over,

"Could I have some drink please?"

He cackled, "You're not having any of my ale girl!"

She watched with a smile as he downed the rest of his ale. After a moment he swayed slightly before falling fast asleep.

"Get in!" she whispered, reaching through the bars for the keys that hung from his belt. Standing up quietly, she inserted the keys into the lock and pushed open the door. Smiling her thanks at the jailer she threw the keys to the ground and crept from the castle.

**CHAPTER SIX**

She kept running. She had to keep running. If she stopped running then she would be dead. Branches slapped at her face and cut her clothing. The pair of riding trousers that had been made for her by a woman in the village was torn to pieces. Why the hell had she listened to Bill, her so called father, and taken up pick pocketing? Why the hell had she stolen one of the Sheriff's best horses? Times may be hard for the villagers, but that didn't constitute stealing from the sheriff! Behind her she could hear the horses getting closer and the shouts of the guards. Glancing behind her, she upped her speed. If she could only get into some concealing brush! There! She ran for the line of bushes and flung herself in them. She found herself in a small copse, surrounded by trees and bushes. The sound of the horses stopped

"Leave her to the outlaws, that's what I say. She's one of them now anyway!"

Then the sound of horses again, but this time going away from her. Breathing a sigh of relief she turned round and tried to gather her thoughts and start walking again. But before she could move a muscle, she found herself face to face with a tall young man with blonde hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her eyes widened and she cried out in surprise, stepping backwards and tripping over a tree root.

The man laughed

"Well now, there's no need to be so scared! I know you were running from them guards!"

He offered her a hand which she took. He pulled her to her feet and smiled at her

"But what would a beautiful young lady like you be doing running away from the sheriffs guards?"

She frowned, her ankle twinging slightly

"I just was…" 

He gave her a look and she sighed

"All right, so I stole a horse. I was caught and declared an outlaw. I escaped from the dungeons, by getting the jailer drunk, but I was seen…so I had to run…"

The man laughed

"Now that's a good story! You and I will get along just fine. My name's Allan A Dale."

She smiled

"Sarah Turner"

Allan nodded and took her by the arm, "Well then Sarah Turner, considering as how you're an outlaw, like me and my friends, I think you'd better come with me!"

**Later on**

**The camp**

"And who do we have here?"

Sarah found herself face to face with a young man with longish dark hair and deep brown eyes dressed almost entirely in green. She knew him from somewhere. Images flashed inside her head, of a time when she was young, running around a village full of thatched houses with a young man. She had been dressed in a long dress and bonnet, while the young men had been dressed in riding trousers and a leather jerkin. Then she saw his face clearly.

"Robin?"

The man laughed

"That's me. Now you?"

She blinked, "Sarah Turner…"

He looked shocked and took an involuntary step backwards

"Of Locksley?"

She nodded, "So I'm told…"

"You went missing years ago. We all thought you were dead…yet here you are…"

She nodded again, "I went somewhere you would never believe. When I came back here, I didn't know where I was…but now it's all coming back to me…"

Robin looked deep in thought, "So you're back…and you've been declared an outlaw…"

"Robin…I'll go if you don't want me here…"

He shook his head, "Don't be silly…you are very welcome to stay with us…" he looked around at the gang, "Let me introduce you to everyone. You've already met Allan. This is Much, Will, Little John and Djaq"

Sarah smiled her greeting at the small group of people. Her eyes stopped on the young man named Will. He smiled at her revealing dazzling straight white teeth. He looked familiar with his unkempt dark hair, his deep brown eyes and his moustache. After a moment she tore her gaze away and turned back to the others.

"Robin…"

He looked at her questioningly and gestured at her to sit down beside him by the fire, "What's up?"

"That young man, Will…I know him from somewhere…"

Robin nodded, "He's Will Scarlett, from Locksley. You were good friends with him before you went missing. I remember seeing you run around the village with him. Do you remember, that summer, when You, Much, Will and I went climbing over the roof on Locksley manor and found that rook with the broken wing?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry…"

He smiled sadly, "Where did you go Sarah?"

She sighed and looked at the floor, "You would never believe me…"

"Try me."

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes, "Ok…I've been in the future. The day when I came here, it was 3rd June 2007…It seems as if half of my life has been spent over 800 years in the future…"

He stared at her in shock, "2007…"

She nodded, "I had everything there. My friends, family, my boyfriend. I guess I'll never see any of them again." Tears tracked their way down her cheeks, "I'm never going to see Steven again, or my university…and I had essays due this week as well."

Robin fought his confusion as he took her in his arms and held her tightly. The poor girl was shaken and upset. She sobbed against his chest and he stroked her hair softly, "It's all right…"

She looked at him, "You know, I was supposed to see Steven today as well…he's just come back off tour, and we were supposed to spend time together…" her lip wobbled, "I wanna go home…"

Robin gently wiped the tears away from her face, "Let it all out. I'm here for you…"

She kept on sobbing and all he could do was hold her.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Will pushed the branches out of his way as he stepped into the lake clearing. He needed to be alone, and this was his favourite place to come and think. But as he walked forward, listening to the gentle sound of the water lap the shore, he noticed someone else was already here.

He stopped. It was Sarah. She was sat by herself on a log, leaning on her hand and staring at the water. Even from here, Will could tell she had been crying. He walked forward and stopped by the log.

"Hello"

She looked up at him and nodded slightly, "Hello…"

"Can I sit here?"

She nodded and shifted over slightly, "Go ahead"

Will sat down beside her and for a moment everything was quiet except for the sound of the water, "You don't remember me do you Sarah?"

Shaking her head she looked at him, studying his handsome features, "Sorry…Robin said you and I had been good friends, but I can't remember at all…"

Will nodded, "its ok…you know, earlier I heard you talking to Robin about where you'd been. Is it true you were 800 years in the future?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Yeah…"

He smiled and stared into the forest, "I can't imagine what it would be like 800 years in the future! Maybe, carts would move by themselves!"

She laughed, "You're not so far from the truth there."

He grinned and looked at her. She really was beautiful. He had always thought she had been beautiful, even when they were small. He reached down to his belt and unsheathed a silver hunting knife.

"Here…I want you to have this, for protection…"

She took the knife off him with a smile, "Thank you…"

He stood up and offered her his hand, "And I'll teach you how to use a bow and arrow! We'll have you up to outlaw standard in no time!"

Grinning, she took his hand. He deftly pulled her to her feet and together they walked from the clearing.

**Two weeks later**

As the band of outlaws crept into Nottingham, Robin thought it remarkable how quickly Sarah had mastered using a bow. Only two weeks after her first lesson, she was already proving more than a match for even Robin. He came to a halt, seeing the crowds of people gathered in the main castle square. His gaze tracked the square and he saw the gallows, readily equipped for the day's four hangings. He gestured at the band of outlaws and they walked forwards, immersing themselves in the crowd.

Robin filtered in next to Sarah, who was stood a few rows back. She stared in horror at the gallows in front of her. He had forgotten that she had never seen a hanging before. He touched her arm gently and she smiled at him. Will filtered in to the other side of her and whispered:

"You don't have to look…"

She looked at him, "This is everyday life here…I have to get used to it…"

Robin smiled at her determination. Of course, if he could get away with it, he would save the poor souls who were being hung for no reason. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Will and Sarah talking closely and he smiled once more. The two of them had become incredibly close over the past two weeks and spent a lot of time together, practicing with a bow or just talking. It was only a matter of time before those feelings grew.

His attention was turned to the castle as the main doors opened and the sheriff stepped out, flanked once more by Gisborne. He coughed and the entire courtyard went silent.

"I, Sheriff Vasey, in the year of our lord eleven hundred and ninety two, hereby read the declaration of execution. The following men have been sentenced to hang by a rope, until they are dead: Luke Wilson of Knighton, Mathew King of Nettleston, Owen Bray of Knighton, Bill Turner of Locksley…"

Robin flinched upon hearing the last name read and seeing the old bent over form of Bill Turner lead up to the gallows. Beside him he heard a hissed 'no' and he looked round sharply, as did others within the crowd. Unfortunately, due to the silence in the courtyard, the word had been heard clearly by the sheriff who looked right towards them and smiled

"Oh yes! And do you want to know the crimes of the following? Well let me tell you: pick pocketing, thievery and consorting with outlaws. Let this be a warning to you all – consorting with outlaws will not be tolerated, specifically Robin Hood and a young lady called Sarah Turner" he turned to the executioner and nodded, watching with wide eyes as the executioner pulled the rope.

Sarah let out a gasp of horror as she watched her father's body jump and swing from beneath the gallows. Her eyes were wide as she watched the horrific scene unfold. She looked at Robin in desperation and he nodded, pulling out his bow and aiming at the rope that held the so called criminals. He fired the arrow aiming true and cutting loose the bodies. But as he was about to notch his arrow to let loose Bill, his body went still and a cheer went up from the crowd. Robin closed his eyes and lowered the bow.

"Oh dear…is daddy dead? Shame! GUARDS! After those outlaws!"

Robin turned quickly, grabbing Sarah's arm and dragging her away through the crowd. Outside, the band of outlaws jumped on their horses and galloped away, all the time pursued by an advancing guard. As they galloped towards the forest, Robin glanced sideways at Sarah, and he couldn't help but think he'd let her down.

**Later on**

**The camp**

Sarah jumped down off her horse and tied it to a tree. Turning slightly towards the others, she wiped away her tears. Allan walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder

"Sorry about your Dad…"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter. We can't save everyone…"

She turned away from them then, wanting her own company. But then she spied something on the ground. She bent down and examined them. Hoof prints, but with a strange pattern. Her fingers touched the shaped mud, her mind racing. Then it hit her. The horses they had used had been marked. She stood up quickly

"The horses! They've been marked! We've led them right to the camp!"

Will ran forward and looked at the hoof prints, "We should be moving on…Gisborne could already be here!"

"Maybe he's already here."

Robins head snapped up and he saw the tall, black clad figure of Sir Guy step out of the trees, flanked by guards.

The camp erupted into a cornucopia of fighting. Sarah jumped backwards as a guard lumbered in her direction and she inadvertently smacked him round the head with the hilt of her knife. As she turned her attention to the guards, she didn't see the sheriff step out of the trees, dragging his sword in the mud.

"Oh Miss Turner!"

She stopped and turned quickly, hearing the sound of her name. She jumped back slightly upon seeing the sheriffs grey eyes boring into her own but he grabbed her quickly, and she felt a sharp sting in her stomach. Looking down in horror she saw the blade pulled from her stomach and heard the sheriff laughed. She felt herself grabbed from both sides.

"SARAH!"

Robin watched in horror as the young woman was flung over the back of a horse and lead away by a party of guards. His eyes stopped on the sheriff, but he said nothing. He couldn't, not when the sheriff was laughing. Robin felt himself go numb, not even hearing what his friends were saying to him. With a dazed expression he watched as the sheriff and Gisborne left the clearing, and he sank to his knees in desperation.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sarah pulled a face as the sheriff held her arm tightly, presenting her to the band of outlaws like a trophy. She winced slightly, the wound in her stomach hurt like hell still. From her point in the tower, she could clearly see the look on their faces. It was that of anger, and horror. Then she saw Will's face. He looked saddened, angry…

"Well then Locksley, looks like I've got myself one of your little playmates. What do I do with her I wonder?"

"You let her go!" Robin's voice was full of anger

"La de dar de dar" the sheriff grinned, "I don't think so. You see, something happened to my little friend here, and it would be interesting to torture it out of her. Where was it you went my dear? The future? You spent over ten years in the future! My oh my…"

She fought against his grip, but it was too strong. He laughed in her face and she could smell his breath. Fighting revulsion she spat in his face, and he involuntarily let go of her. She made a bolt for it, only to find her way blocked by guards with spears. She turned back to the sheriff with a slight smile

"You know you'll never get anything out of me…it's a shame I don't have any of the stuff from the future with me…then I could knock your head off your shoulders!"

"SARAH, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

That was Will's voice. She went to the edge of the tower and leant over, sending a smile in the young carpenter's direction. She could see the look in his eyes as he looked at her. She knew that look.

"Hey Will?" she shouted

He looked at her questioningly

"If I die doing this…it'll be for you ok?"

She smiled and blew a kiss in his direction. He grinned. Behind him, Much made a vomiting gesture. The sheriff laughed

"Oh, how sweet…sorry to break it to you my dear…you're never going to see lover boy ever again."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her away, shouting as he went

"Count the days Locksley. I'll see this pretty little wench hang!"

**CHAPTER NINE**

"psst!"

Sarah looked up heavily. She could have sworn she heard someone. She was probably just hearing things again. It had happened a lot these past few days. She had been tortured so often, she felt drained. Her arms hurt from being shackled, her whole body hurt. Her face was caked in dried blood and bruised.

"psst!"

There it was again. Her eyes searched the room. There was of course, no one there, at least not in her cell. The young man next door was sleeping.

"Sarah! Look up!"

She looked up, squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight that filtered through the small window. There, she could just make out the figure of someone. She didn't recognise who it was for a moment, and then she saw it was Will.

"Will?"

Her voice was weak

"Yeah Sarah. Its me. Hang on; we have a plan on getting down there."

He disappeared from view and she thought she had been seeing things again. But then there were voices outside the dungeon. The door opened and someone walked in carrying a tray. It was Will. The jailer hadn't recognised him.

"I'm here to see Miss Turner…"

The jailer nodded and led him through, opening up the cell door and letting him in. He placed the tray down and rushed forward.

"Oh God…what have they done to you?"

She looked at him from beneath her heavy lids

"What does it look like Will? Vasey wants to know about when I lived in 2007…I haven't told him anything…why didn't you come before? I needed you…"

Will gently touched her face and she flinched

"We couldn't…the guard has been three times greater than normal…"

"Then why today?"

"The sheriff is visiting London…he's taken most of his guard with him. It's the perfect opportunity to get you out…"

She laughed weakly

"You outlaws are so naïve. It's a trap…he's not in London…he can't be, not when he's planning on hanging me tomorrow at noon…"

Wills face fell

"Robin said it may be a trap. They're all here though, and we're not leaving without a fight…"

He took the linen off the tray, revealing a huge key. Picking it up, he unlocked the shackles binding her hands

"We stole it last time we were down here…"

There came a crash from outside and the door burst open, the jailer falling through unconscious. Robin stepped over the body followed by Allan and Djaq. Will helped Sarah to her feet, having to catch her as she nearly fainted. She wasn't entirely sure what had been done to her, but it was painful…

"Sarah! Your stomach!"

It was Djaq. She rushed forward, seeing the bloodstain on Sarah's shirt. She lifted it gently seeing a partially healed wound.

"What happened here? It looks dirty…"

"He stabbed me…" it was all she could manage.

Will held her. He knew she was too weak to do much. They would be lucky if she didn't pass out on them before they had gotten out of the castle. Robin stepped forward

"Come on…Will, Allan, help her will you?"

They nodded. Allan took hold of Sarah's other arm and she gave a yelp of pain. Will turned to her and spoke,

"Sarah, I know it hurts but we have to get you out of here."

She looked at him, her head swimming. She felt hot delirious,

"I know…Will?"

"Yes?"

"I…I l…"

She slumped forward and Allan caught her. He looked at Robin in desperation, "We have to get her out of here…"

Deftly he swept her up into his arms and together, the small band of outlaws left the confines of the dungeon.

**The castle courtyard**

"And where do you think you're going?"

Will stopped in his tracks, turning swiftly and seeing the sheriff. His surprise soon turned to anger.

"You! You did this to her!"

"Yes…yes I did. Such a shame really. She's such a pretty little thing."

All around them, guards were coming out of nooks and crannies of the castle. By now Sarah was coming round. Allan looked at her. Her eyes were feverish, and her forehead was blazing hot. Djaq shot an anxious look over at them. Something was very, very wrong. The rest of the outlaws had taken their positions, Little John pointing his huge staff in the sheriff's direction while Much had drawn his sword.

"Allan, take Sarah…"

The guards rushed forward and a fight ensued. The sheriff sauntered down and caught Will by the arm, dragging him over to where Sarah was lying in a state of confused feverishness

"I can see what you like about her…"

"Shut up!" snapped Will, his anxious eyes on Sarah

Shouts were echoing all around the courtyard as guards fell and swords clanged. Allan stood up and cuffed the sheriff hard, taking the opportunity to tie his hands as he recovered from the shock.

"You're going nowhere mate!" he growled

Vasey just laughed, "Such a pretty little thing. Shame she's on her death bed. What are you going to do with your nights now hmmm?"

Will inhaled sharply. What could that mean…_shame she's on her death bed…_surely he couldn't mean? Could he? Djaq had run over to her and was examining her, her face a mixture of concentration and fear. Will looked at the sheriff.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean. You see, I had a hanging planned for her tomorrow, but then when I saw her in that dungeon earlier today, I knew she wouldn't last that long!" he grinned brightly and whispered in Will's ear, "When I stabbed her in the forest, I rubbed my sword in the mud…her insides will be full of infection by now. You see my boy, your little lady is dying…and it looks like her promise to you will be fulfilled"

The fight was getting bad by now. Will glanced around in desperation. Many of the guards had been slain, yet still more came. He knew they couldn't hold out much longer. The sheriff laughed again and Allan growled, Cuffing the man round the back of the head. Will glanced down at Sarah. She was feverish, her eyes wild.

"Will?"

He walked forward and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

"Djaq?"

Djaq shook her head, "It's not good. The wound on her stomach…its infected. The only way we can stop it is to cut it open and draw the poison out with heat…"

Will nodded. He could see that Sarah was fading fast. Something had to be done, "Do it…"

He squeezed Sarah's hand and leant down beside her, "hey…you're going to be all right…" he kissed her clammy forehead and she gave him a weak smile.

"Don't leave me Will…"

"I won't…"

Djaq reached behind her, pulling her bag of surgical equipment towards her. Reaching in she found a sharp scalpel and some of her black powder that made fire. She also pulled out a stick and placed it between Sarah's teeth.

"Sarah…this will hurt…"

She got no response

"But where you are now…you won't feel it anyway…"

She ran the scalpel through the bowl of fire she had made and cut into Sarah's stomach. Sarah screamed, the sound slightly muffled by the stick. She squeezed Wills hand hard, so hard she swore she heard it crack. He winced and leant down beside her, stroking her sweat soaked hair off her face. As Djaq cut into the wound a bright yellow fluid oozed out.

Alan pulled a face, "Yuck…what is that?"

"That's the infection Allan" said Djaq matter of factly, "Pass me that…"

Allan passed over some dull silver poultices which Djaq threw into the fire, "The heat from these will draw the poison out and kill the infection. It will take a lot of work. Will, I want you to make sure she stays awake…"

She pulled the poultice from the fire and opened the wound in Sarah's stomach. Shooting the girl an apologetic look she placed the poultice in the wound and held it closed. There came the smell of burning flesh and Will gagged.

Sarah groaned, the world going in and out of focus. There was a hell of a lot of heat in her stomach. Such heat she had never known before. It almost drowned out the pain…She screamed suddenly, and then felt Will squeeze her hand and touch her face. In her mind she saw the past ten years with her family in 2007. She missed them. She wished she was back with them now, still at University with her friends, studying the crusades rather than living during them and having a Robin Hood obsession and watching the films with Louise, rather than being a part of Robin's gang. She screwed up her eyes and felt the tears form. She may be from this time, but she didn't belong here. She wasn't a pickpocket, wasn't an outlaw. She was Sarah Turner, an undergraduate in her second year in Nottingham University, a young woman who liked going out with her friends. She imagined there would be a police force out looking for her. After all, she'd been gone for months. No doubt, when they didn't find a body they would close the case and forget all about it, say she was dead. She could imagine her mum and dads face, the tears her sister would cry. The family would come round and offer condolences, say they were sorry she was dead…when in fact she wasn't.

"Will I want to go home…"

"Shhh…you are home…"

She shook her head, feeling the sweat cool on her head suddenly, "No…I mean _home…_2007 home."

He stroked the hair from her forehead once more. She screamed as Djaq placed another hot poultice in her stomach. She was starting to feel the pain more now.

Djaq pulled a face. The wound was still pussing, the yellow liquid still seeping out. This would take much longer than anticipated

**CHAPTER TEN**

Sarah could feel herself floating. It was as if she wasn't truly there. Oh, she could feel the pain, could feel Will's hand gripping her own, but it was if her spirit was detached from her body. The voices she could hear seemed like they were a million miles away. She thought of a song suddenly, that she'd loved for a long time. It was one that her mother had introduced her to. _So Close No Matter how far…_ That was how she felt. She gasped, but the pain was almost nothing now. She could hardly see a thing, everything was fading away. She couldn't even feel Will's hand any more, though she knew he was still there. The world faded in and out. She gave a small cry, then everything went black.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"NO! Sarah, don't do this to me!"

Djaq stared in horror as the young woman stopped breathing. Pulling a face she made her hand into a fist and began punching Sarah's chest. This was not what she wanted. She didn't need a dead young woman on her hands, didn't want Robin to have to present her dead body to her family.

Will stared in horror at the scene unfolding in front of him. He knelt down beside the body of Sarah and held her hand tightly. With his spare hand he touched her face. It was cold. A solitary tear tracked its way down his face.

"Sarah…don't leave me…not now…"

Behind him, the sheriff gave a small chuckle, "You see, my carpenter friend, told you she would die, and now look! She's dead!"

Everything stopped. Robin withdrew his sword from the chest of a guard and walked over slowly. His deep brown eyes were full of remorse as he watched Djaq pummel the young girl's chest.

"Dead?"

Djaq, who was through with telling the truth looked up at the outlaw, "She's not dead yet! I cannot lose her!"

Allan stepped up beside Will and clasped his friends shoulder, "Mate, she was a good woman. She had a place in the gang, and you had a place in her heart…"

Djaq raised her fist once more but before she could hit the girl, Sarah gasped and opened her eyes, bolting upright. She coughed fitfully. Will rushed forward and took her in his arms. Her eyes were wild as she looked around her,

"What happened?"

Her mind was racing. She could remember the sheriff stabbing her, being in the dungeon but after that, nothing at all. She felt sore all over, but good in herself. She tried to stand up but Djaq pushed her back down again.

"You go nowhere! Can you not see the gaping wound in your stomach? I must check it, and close it before you get another infection and die again!"

Sarah nodded, not wanting to anger the Saracen. She hadn't even noticed the wound in her stomach, with the strange yellow liquid seeping from it. She looked up at Will and smiled slightly,

"Hi…"

He returned the smile, "Hello yourself…"

He looked drained, she thought, "Are you ok? What happened?"

He frowned, "Oh, I'm fine. You now…lets just say there was an incident…and you died…"

"died?" she closed her eyes in disbelief, "Oh dear…"

Will smiled and touched her face, "You scared us there for a second…but you're ok now…and you're going to stay that way. I'm not gunna lose you again."

Sarah looked at him with wide eyes. The way he looked at her, it made her shiver. She knew the look well. In 2007, when she had started university, she'd had so many young men look at her that way when she had been down at the SU or in the local clubs. But this was different. His eyes were full of love, worry for her. She smiled at him, wincing as Djaq worked on the wound. All the while, Sarah kept her eyes on Will. He really was handsome, with his unkempt dark hair and his deep brown eyes.

"That's it!"

Will looked at Djaq questioningly, whose tired face had lit up, "What?"

"The poison, its gone. All I need to do now is wash the wound and close it up! Allan, go and fetch me some water!"

Allan immediately ran in the direction of the well and Djaq threw more black powder on her bowl of fire, making the flames roar fiercely. As soon as Allan returned with a small pail of water she placed it atop the flames and watched it boil. Then she poured a little into the wound, clearing out the remnants of dirt and blood. Djaq felt beyond tired as she reached once more into her bag and pulled out a needle and thread.

"This needle is blunt. It will hurt."

Sarah nodded, "After the pain I've been through, I don't think I care…"

Djaq smiled and gestured at Allan, "I need you to hold the wound together while I sew…"

Allan nodded and leant down beside Sarah. As he held the wound together he shot her a grin, "So Sarah, you fancy maybe going for a drink or something sometime?"

Sarah looked at Allan with her big green eyes. Allan was handsome, there was no doubt about that, but he was a womanising fiend with a passion for telling fantastical lies. Screwing her face up as Djaq pushed the blunt needle through her skin, she growled through clenched teeth,

"I don't think so Allan…"

Allan grinned and looked at Will, "Looks like she's all yours then mate!"

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**1 week later**

Sarah stayed alone at the camp while the others went foraging and hunting for food. It was better that way. She was still recovering and couldn't afford to hurt herself, or risk infection. Much was about of course, preparing the food for that evening. But she kept to herself, sat beneath the old oak tree with her woollen blanket over her legs. In her hands was her mobile telephone, something she never thought she could live without. She'd had to of course. Even now, as she switched it on and the Nokia tune blared out into the forest, she knew there would be no signal. As the thing loaded and the background photograph appeared she swallowed back tears. Even now, months after being torn away from her life in 2007, she couldn't bear to look at the photograph of her and her boyfriend Steven. She smiled at the memories. This one had been taken backstage at one of his bands shows, when they'd been hanging out and having a laugh post-show. Pressing the buttons, she read through her text messages. The last one had been from Steven:

_Hey you, I love you. Can't wait to see you next week when I get back off tour. Love you. Steven xx_

That had been on the day that she had been transported to 1192. She had been replying to him when she had been caught up in that bright white light. She didn't suppose he'd ever gotten that message. She sighed. Maybe it was time to let go. She was 'home' now. 1192 was her home, Locksley was her home, and it was the town where she had been born. Her true family were here, or at least what was left of them. Her father had been hung for consorting with outlaws, and her young brother Gildas had been taken to work for Sir Guy. Maybe she really did belong here. But if that was the case, then why did she pine so much for 2007 Nottingham?

Standing up painfully she walked over to the fire, where Much was cooking the dinner. She gave Much a smile,

"Much, do you think it's time I gave up my old life, and brought my mind to the here and now?"

Much looked at her, wooden spoon in hand, "Are you ready to do that though Sarah?"

She shrugged and sat down, the mobile phone still in her hands, "I don't know…you see, I left so much in 2007…my family, my boyfriend, my friends…my university…that was my life…yet, now I'm here, I'm remembering a time before, when I was younger and I used to run around Locksley with you and Robin. I've found so much happiness here. It's dangerous yes, and ok so there's no internet or anything"

She laughed at Much's confusion, she had forgotten that he didn't know what the internet was, "But I actually feel like I belong here. I'm happy here, I'm among friends, old and new…and well, I suppose I left love behind, and I've found it again…"

"Ah" Much grinned and mixed the rabbit stew. he had known that this was coming. Since the incident at Nottingham castle nearly three weeks ago, her and Will had been spending a lot of time together and it was only a matter of time before they admitted their feelings for each other, "This is about Will isn't it?"

She smiled, feeling herself going red, "Yes, yes I suppose it is…"

Much nodded and tasted the stew, "I've been expecting this. You love him, yet you don't know how to say it to him do you?"

She shook her head, "You're right there…"

He smiled. Will had in fact come to him the previous evening and told him the very same thing. He had sat down with the young carpenter over a cup of hot wine while the rest of the camp was asleep and they had talked until the early hours. Will had admitted loudly his feelings towards the young woman and Much had had to quieten him, in fear that he would wake the others.

"Don't you think the best thing would be to tell Will this?"

She nodded, "But how can I? He may not feel the same, and then things would be awkward…"

Much shook his head, his eyes catching the sight of the rest of the outlaws making their way into the forest. At the back of the group was Will, carrying his trusty axe. Immediately the young carpenter caught sight of Sarah and made his way over to her.

"Now's your chance" said Much quietly as Will sat down on the log, just loud enough for the both of them to hear him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Will

She nodded, "Oh, all right…still hurts to move but, well, you know…"

She fell silent and turned her attention towards Robin who had busied himself immediately with carving new arrows. He looked so serious, she thought, so much different to the boy she had once known. Will touched her arm,

"Sarah…can I have a word with you?"

She looked at him, "Oh? Yes, yes of course you can."

"I mean…privately…"

She nodded and began to get up. A pain shot through her entire body and she sat back down again, breathing heavily. Will took her arm and helped her up slowly. She smiled at him as they began to walk away from the group arm in arm,

"You don't have to help me you know…"

He shrugged, "I want to…"

She noticed then that the mobile phone was still in her hands. She hastily shoved it in her pocket as they reached a small clearing by the forest lake. She smiled, looking around at the autumn leaves on the trees,

"This place is so beautiful…"

he nodded, "Yeah…makes me glad I'm an outlaw sometimes…"

She laughed and looked at him, "Will…I just want to thank you for all that you've done for me over the past few months…"

He smiled, "That's all right…"

They lapsed into silence. Will looked at her and grinned, and she laughed. She laughed so hard that it sent another shooting pain through her body. She winced and clutched her stomach. Will rushed forward, his arm immediately round her. She straightened up with a strained smile,

"I'm all right…what did you want to talk to me about?"

He turned away from her and walked slightly away. He turned back to her, his handsome face serious. He seemed to be fighting some internal battle, beginning to speak and then stopping,

"Sarah…I…" he sighed, "This is really hard for me…Much said it would be so easy…"

Realisation hit her suddenly. He was going to tell her what she wanted to tell him. That was why Much had been smiling as the who of them were talking earlier.

"The thing is…Sarah…I…I…I love you…"

she stared at him blankly for a second and his face fell. He looked at the floor,

"But you don't feel the same…"

She snapped out of her surprise and shook her head, "No…I do! Will, I so do. I love you. I've been fighting against myself for weeks with this…I spoke to Much as well, and he told me to tell you…"

A smile lit up Will's face and he stepped closer to her and took her hand

"I know its been difficult for you, with the whole 2007 thing…and you told me about your 'boy-friend'…but Sarah I love you so much…"

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "I know…I love you…"

She brought her head towards his and their lips met. She brought her hand up and held his arm. His hand touched her face gently. Will was practically jumping for joy as he kissed her, this was all he wanted. All he wanted was her. He pulled away from her and smiled,

"Wow…"

She nodded, "Yeah…that's exactly what I was thinking…Will, can we go down to the lake? There's something I have to do…"

He nodded and took her head, leading her down towards the lake edge. As they stood where the water gently lapped the shore she reached into her pocket and pulled out the mobile phone. She stared at it for a second, at the picture of her and Steven. Will touched her arm,

"Sarah?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Will…I have to let go. This is where I belong now. My heart and soul has to be here. If I have any reminders of…then…then things won't be right. They'll think I'm dead anyway…"

With a sigh she looked once more at the screen, "good bye Steven…"

She brought her arm back and flung the phone from her. It landed in the lake with a splash and she watched as it sunk to the bottom. She turned back to Will

"I'm going to burn the clothes as well"

Will nodded and took her hand, leading her back towards the camp.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**2007 – Nottingham**

Steven Battelle sat alone in the Turner's living room, a photograph of him and Sarah in his hands. She had been gone for nearly five months; the police had found no trace of her. His band had gone on hold, he couldn't concentrate on his music while his girlfriend was missing, maybe even dead. He sighed and looked at the ceiling, his long black hair falling over his face. How, after five months, could they find no trace of her? They had searched all of Nottingham and its surrounding countryside, as well as Derby. Yet they had only just begun to search Sherwood forest.

"Why won't you just come home?" he whispered to himself

He looked once more at the photograph. They looked so happy together, her in her ball gown and he in his black tuxedo. They had never had an argument, there had only ever been love in their relationship. She really was a beautiful young woman. But if she had been kidnapped? No, she couldn't have been. She knew how to look after herself…

The door to the living room opened and a young police officer walked in

"Mr Battelle?"

Steven looked up, "Have you found something?"

"We've found her mobile phone…"

**Later on…**

Steven looked out across the lake as he held the plastic bag with Sarah's mobile phone in. It looked wrong somehow. There was too much algae growing on it for it to be recently discarded. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. The police thought so too seemingly, as it was to be sent for dating.

The young policeman was stood behind him

"Mr Battelle…we should go now…"

Steven sighed and turned round, handing the phone back to him. But as he began to walk he heard a voice, whispered on the wind almost,

_Good bye Steven_

He turned back round, "Sarah?!"

Yes, there, across the lake. He saw her clearly, stood on the edge of the water was Sarah. He stared in awe at her. She looked different, held herself differently. She was dressed in strange clothing, brown trousers and a green sort of fitted shirt with a strange leather belt round her waist. On her feet were leather boots. They looked old fashioned, very old fashioned. Other than that she looked the same as ever, her long dark curly hair and her beautiful eyes. She turned and looked at a young man behind her who had unkempt dark hair and a moustache, dressed again in old fashioned clothing. He said something to her and she laughed, though it sounded as if it was on the wind rather than spoken from her lips,

_Oh will…this place is so different to the future…I know I can never go back, not now. And besides, I have you…_

The young man smiled at her and kissed her gently. Steven stared at the scene in horror. His girlfriend was kissing another man. He looked at the policeman who was obviously seeing the same thing he did, as he was staring in awe at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_Will? Sarah?_

There came a shout from behind them and another young man walked into the clearing. He was tall with blonde hair and once again dressed in the old fashioned clothing.

_Robin wants you two back at the camp while we go to Knighton._

Sarah frowned at the young man _Allan, I think I'm well enough to go to Knighton! It's been nearly a month since I 'died'…_

_You know Djaq would go mad if you did_

Steven watched as Sarah nodded and took the dark haired mans hand, before following the blonde haired man. As they turned away, they disappeared in a blink of an eye, and it was as if they'd never been there at all. He blinked, feeling the tears build up in his eyes. Something was very wrong. How could she just disappear suddenly like that. And she had been with another man. He sat down on the lakeshore and let the tears come.

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**1192**

**1 month later**

"GILDAS!"

Gildas sighed and closed his eyes, pushing open the door to Sir Guy of Gisbourne's quarters. He lowered his gaze as he entered,

"Yes my lord?"

Sir Guy of Gisborne stepped forward, that familiar sneer across his face. The young man was the brother of the outlaw Sarah Turner, and he had plans, great plans. He removed his gloves and brushed his dark greasy hair out of his face,

"Sit down child."

Gildas nodded and took the seat offered to him by Sir Guy. Yet, still he did not speak, he dared not, and Sir Guy knew this.

"Tell me child, you are alone now are you not? No family left in Locksley?"

Gildas shook his head, "No sir…my mother died many years ago…my father…was hung…and my sister, well my sister is an outlaw…"

"I daresay you miss your sister do you not?"

He nodded, his long sandy blonde hair falling in front of his face, "Yes sir, I do very much."

Sir Guy smiled, "Tell me, what would you say if the sheriff were to pardon her?"

Gildas' green eyes widened, "But surely he would not do that? She stole from him, and is part of Robin Hood's gang…"

Guy cocked his head to the side, "But you see, you have a part to play in this. I want you to go into the forest and find your sister. You will find a place within the group and convince your sister that the right thing would be to join the sheriff. Once she has joined him, she will get back the land that is rightfully hers in the village. What do you say Gildas?"

The young lad nodded and stood up quickly, "Yes sir!"

"Good boy. Go and get ready. You leave for the forest immediately"

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Sarah crept through the forest quietly, on the look out for trouble. Something was happening, because they'd heard the shouts of the guards and the sound of hoof beats. She'd left Will back at the camp, determined to do this on her own. Then she saw it. Running through the forest was a young lad dressed in rags and with long sandy coloured hair. He was being chased by guards on horseback. She frowned and grabbed her bow. Notching an arrow she aimed at one of the riders, the fired. It hit him square in the chest and he fell. The guards stopped,

"Robin Hood!"

Then they turned and fled. She frowned, it was unlike the guards to do that. Waiting until the last man was out of sight, she jumped out of her hiding place and faced the young man. He looked at her with huge green eyes. She looked at him closely, she swear she knew him from somewhere.

"Sarah?"

The young man stepped forward

"Oh my! Gildas?" She ran to her little brother and flung her arms round him, "I thought I would never see you again! Oh how you've grown! How old are you now?"

He looked at her, "seventeen summers…"

She smiled, "Of course you are. I see the boy I knew in the man before me…why were they chasing you?"

Gildas looked back, "Because I spoke out against the sheriff…I was serving Sir Guy at the council of nobles and he said something about raising the taxes in Locksley. I told him he was an idiot…he wasn't happy. He put me in the dungeons but I escaped and I ran here…"

She nodded, "Come…I will take you back to the camp. You will be safe there."

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**2007**

**Nottingham**

Steven stared at the policeman in disbelief, "That can't be true?"

The policeman nodded, "It is. Its radiocarbon dating Mr Battelle. The date is exact, within a ten to twenty year timescale…"

"1192 though? Why has Sarah's phone been dated to 1192?!"

The policeman shook his head, "I don't know…but there's something else. We found an old leather book in a cave in the forest, the same date…"

He passed him the book and Steven opened it. The front page, in Sarah's distinctive hand writing said: _The Journal of Sarah Elizabeth Turner, begun July 17__th__ 1192._

Frowning he flicked through to the first entry, "July 17th 1192. The rest of the gang went into Nottingham without me today. I stayed in the camp on my own, watching over the fire while they were away. I suppose it's a good idea really seeing as how the wound in my stomach is still healing. Will went with them, but he came back early to make sure I was all right. Just sitting with him makes me smile. I haven't felt this way in a long time, not since when I first met Steven. It got me thinking about Steven today actually. I miss him a hell of a lot. He's in 2007, while I'm in 1192…it's strange, to know that my past is in my future if you get me. I know I can never get back, but after spending time with Will, do I really want to go back? He's such a nice young man, and I think I actually love him. I suppose in 800 or so years, someone will find this and read it and think, 'what the hell?!' So, Steven, if it's you…I'm sorry…"

He frowned, "1192…you say the books been dated the same?"

The policeman nodded, "Yes…"

Steven nodded, "Then it must be true, especially since its all in her handwriting…my girlfriend is in 1192, she's met herself a new man and she's never coming back…this can never be let out, you understand that don't you? Close the case, put her down as dead…"

Then, without another word, Steven dropped the book and turned away, leaving the room.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**1192**

**Sherwood Forest**

Gildas stared round the camp in awe. It was like a home away from home, with the roaring fire in the middle, and the sleeping area. His sister was stood over with Robin, talking in hushed voices and looking in his direction.

Sarah frowned at Robin, "You don't know that Robin! Just because he escaped from the dungeon doesn't mean that the sheriff has some plan for him!"

Robin shook his head, "He didn't tell you how he'd escaped though did he?"

Her face fell, "All right, no he didn't…but Robin, he's my brother…I can't just turn him away…"

Robin exhaled sharply and turned away from her, stalking away into the trees. She shook her head and turned back to the rest of the group. Gildas saw a young man, not much older than himself walk over to her and touch her arm. She looked at him with wide eyes before burying her face in his chest. The young man took her in his arms and held her. Gildas could see the love in his eyes as he looked at his sister. After a moment she pulled away, let her hand linger on his arm for a moment before walking back over to the fire. She sat down beside him and sighed. Gildas looked at her,

"He doesn't want me here does he?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother from out of the corner of her eye, "Robin says things that sometimes he does not mean…"

Gildas frowned, "Maybe the sheriff was right about him…"

She looked up sharply, "What do you mean?"

He hesitated, "Oh…before…when I was serving Sir Guy and the Sheriff…he laughed about what he did to you, told me things about Robin, that he was a killer, that he didn't stick to what he said…"

Sarah smiled, "The sheriff knows nothing. Robin is a good man. I will talk him round"

Gildas nodded and grinned at his sister, "So…who's the man you were with?"

She smiled, her eyes glinting, "That's Will Scarlett…"

"Dan Scarlett's boy? Another childhood friend of yours…you love him don't you?"

She smiled. "Yes I do…very much so…"

She stood up and walked across the camp to where Much was cooking the evening meal. She smiled at him when he offered her a cup of wine. She took it gracefully and sipped it.

**Later on…**

Robin sighed as he walked back into the camp. He felt guilty over what he'd said to Sarah, guilty that he'd raised his voice to his childhood friend. He stopped, looking over the scene in the camp. Everyone was there. Djaq was making some medicinal salve, while Little John was making changes to his staff weapon. Allan and Will were together as always, while Much was sitting by the fire making the meal. Sarah was sat with him. Robin's eyes stopped on the young blonde lad, who was sat on his own, dressed in rags. He felt sorry for the poor lad. Sighing, he walked over to where the lad was sat.

"Gildas…"

Gildas looked up and acknowledged Robin with a nod. He said nothing.

"Look…you have to understand my mistrust of newcomers. You are welcome to stay…"

Gildas looked at Robin, his eyes cold, "You have changed my sister."

Robin shook his head, "I would never…Gildas, your sister and I have been friends for a long time. If anything has changed her, it's the experiences she faced when she went missing…"

"No! YOU have changed her!"

Robin stood up, shaking his head in exasperation, "Gildas, if you keep on this way then I will turn you over the sheriff myself!"

From across the camp, Sarah looked up sharply and strode over, her face like thunder.

"Robin! What are you doing?!"

Robin sighed and looked at the young woman, "Your brother…is being difficult."

"Gildas?"

The young man stood up and gave his sister a dirty look, "Why do you do this Sarah? Why consort with outlaws when you could quite easily own your own land in Locksley!?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, her mood worsening, "Why? Why? Because if you hadn't have guessed, Gildas Turner, I too am an outlaw. I cannot go back to Locksley, no matter how much I want to!"

She turned away from her brother and stalked away across the camp and into the trees.

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Will brushed back the branches and stepped into the clearing where Sarah was sat by herself. She had her head in her hands, sobbing. Will stepped forward

"Sarah?"

She looked up, tears streaking her face. Upon seeing Will, she looked back down. She didn't want him to see her like this. He sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

She looked at him with teary eyes, "What do you think?"

"It's your brother isn't it?"

She sighed and nodded, "He's changed…he always used to look up to Robin…and now he's acting…"

She sighed, "He's acting as if…"

Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly, "It's a trap. The sheriff…he sent Gildas to get me to go to Nottingham…to hang…"

With shaking hands she wiped her tears, "Will…what do I do?"

Will shook his head, "I don't know…"

She didn't hear him. She was already on her feet, running back in the direction of the camp.

**Later**

Gildas looked up as his sister rushed back into the camp. She looked angry. That was never a good sign. He offered her a smile, but it wasn't returned. The rest of the camp had gone silent, watching her march back towards him, followed slowly by Will. She reached him and slapped his face.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I know why you're here Gildas. Sir Guy sent you here to get me to go back with you. He told you that I would get our family land back, when actually he would throw me in the dungeon and hang me the next morning. Your plan failed Gildas. Go back to Nottingham…"

His face fell, "I'm sorry…he made me…he threatened, that if I didn't do it, then he would kill me…"

She gave a sigh of irritation, "To be honest Gildas, right now, I don't care"

Almost immediately she regretted saying that. He looked hurt, as if he was about to cry. She stepped forward and took him in her arms, "Oh Gildas, I'm sorry…you spoke that way to Robin because of what Guy said didn't you? Well, I think I'll pay a little visit to our dear friend the sheriff…"

She looked up at Robin and gave a grin, "We're going to Nottingham"

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

The sheriff was alone, that much was obvious. She could hear him singing to himself. Shooting a look at Robin and Much, she drew her bow and arrow and notched one, gently pushing open the doors to his quarters. For a moment he didn't even notice the band of outlaws.

"Hello Vasey!"

He jumped, sending his cup of wine flying. Sarah gave a smirk and notched her arrow, pointing him at him.

"Ah, miss Turner. I see you have fully recovered. Shame, really. And what do I owe this present surprise?"

"You owe me an explanation. Why use my brother to get at me?"

He grinned, "Is Gildas Turner your brother? A clue: no! You see, you think you fit in very well here, but you don't. My options are either to send you back, or see you swing."

Sarah laughed, "Gildas is my brother, any fool can see that. This is my home. I'm not going back to 2007."

"really?" the sheriff laughed, "I suppose, seeing as how no one knows how you got here…I'll have to hang you."

Will stepped out from the shadows, his axe drawn "Think again."

"Ah, of course. I should have known Lover boy would be here. When's the wedding then folks?"

Sarah scowled and stepped closer to the sheriff, "You've picked the wrong girl to mess with. If you ever hurt a member of my family to get at me again, then god help me, I will kill you"

The sheriff just smiled, "Of course. Whatever. Get out of my castle…"

Sarah smiled and faded back into the shadows. As the door behind the outlaws closed, he grinned to himself and sat down at table, and poured himself a cup of wine.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**Dec ****2007 Nottingham**

Steven Battelle sat in Sarah's bedroom in the halls of residence and sighed. All of this stuff would have to be moved. He had agreed to help out Sarah's parents, but he hadn't imagined it would be this painful to do. He picked up the small stuffed teddy that lay on her bed and held it close. It was the first gift he'd ever gotten her. With a sigh he placed it back down again and stood up.

It was then that he saw the black robed figure in the doorway.

"Can I help you?"

The black robed figure stepped into the room, "She's in the past isn't she?"

That voice, Steven winced, it sounded raspy, horrific. He nodded, "Apparently so…"

The figure held out its hand, offering Steven two small ceramic key chains, "You want her back do you not?"

Steven nodded again, "More than anything…"

"Then take these…one of these will take you back to 1192 and back again. But be warned, once there, you cannot return for two weeks. The other is a spare…"

With shaking hands, Steven took the small ceramics and looked at them. They didn't look like a form of time travel machine. He looked back up, a question poised on his lips. But the figure was gone. Steven shook his head and pocketed the ceramics, before walking out of the room and locking the door behind him.

**Later on**

**Sherwood Forest**

The forest was completely silent as Steven stopped in the middle of a huge track way. With shaking hands he reached into his pocket and pulled out on of the small ceramic markers. His mind was numb as he pressed the button and a small red LCD clock appeared, flashing '1192'. He had a horrible feeling that this wouldn't work, but he had to try anyway. He had to get her back.

He looked towards the sky, and seeing a huge plane fly overhead, he pressed the button once more.

He found himself floating in a bright white light. He looked around him desperately but all he could see was white. Maybe he was dead.

But then he crashed to the ground. He blinked, dazed for a moment. As his sight came into focus he found himself staring at a bright blue sky through tree branches. Shaking his head he clambered to his feet and as he brushed himself off, he found himself looking at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Sarah?"

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

"Steven?"

Sarah stared in horror at Steven, who was stood in the middle of Sherwood forest. He grinned at her,

"What? No, welcome to 1192?"

She stepped backwards in shock, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you home…"

"I am home…"

he shook his head, "No, your home is 2007…"

She turned away from him with a sigh, "You don't understand Steven. 1192 is my home…I was born here, in 1173. I belong here. You don't…so you can turn round and go right back…"

He stepped forward, reaching out and touching her arm. She flinched away from his touch. He looked at her questioningly. She shot him an irritated glance,

"Fine, come back to camp then…have something to eat. But then, you go."

She marched away into the trees and Steven had no alternative but to follow

**The camp**

Much looked up from the big pot of stew just as Sarah stepped out of the surrounding forest. Her face was like thunder. She was angry, there was no doubt about that. He was about to turn his attention back to the stew when he saw someone follow her. A man, quite short with long black hair. He was dressed in strange clothing – black trousers with a shiny belt and a shirt emblazoned with the word 'Queen'.

"Who's this?"

Sarah flung herself down by the fire, "This, is Steven Battelle…and he's going to go home."

Much looked at the man, "Battelle…sounds French. Why are you dressed funny?"

Steven shot the strange little man an irritated look, "It's called modern clothing…"

Much raised an eyebrow, "Hardly modern…" he motioned to his own multicoloured holey, handmade jumper, "Now this is what I call modern, very fashionable!"

Steven looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow. She just looked at him blankly. There was no point getting into an argument with him, not when something was bound to kick off when the others got back. Steven had reached into his pocket and was staring glumly at his mobile phone. He shook it. Sarah couldn't help but give a grin,

"They don't have mobile phones here Steve, you won't get a signal"

He frowned and looked at her, "How can you live in such a backwards place?"

She smiled, "It's not so backward. Just think, in the 2000's, people are hardly very family orientated, they spend so much time to themselves, they're selfish. Here, there's none of that. People live in harmony, they look after each other. There's very little crime…and what there is, is done in the name of justice…"

He looked at her, "Like what you're doing…"

"Yes…I suppose I could be classed as a criminal…" she trailed off, "How are Tom and Mark?"

he nodded, "Yeah, they're good. Tom's getting married to Sophie, Mark's just found himself a new girlfriend."

"And the band?"

"New album in the works," he smiled at her, "We did that song that you and I wrote…"

She looked at him, a shadow of a smile on her face, "Really?"

He nodded once more, "Wanna hear it? I've got in on my phone…"

She nodded and watched as he pressed a few buttons on his phone. Then suddenly a haunting electric guitar riff burst out into the forest. It made Much jump but Sarah didn't notice. The song was beautiful, just how she'd imagined it should be played when they wrote it together. As it finished, Steven looked at her with his big dark eyes and she felt a stirring of the feelings she once had for him. She looked at the floor and they lapsed into silence. After a moment she looked up at him,

"It's beautiful…"

He gave her a smile and looked into the trees. There was nothing at all about, all that could be heard was the wind in the trees.

He looked at her, "So, tell me about your life here"

"Well…I'm an outlaw, cause I stole a horse from the sheriff. I'm from Locksley. I have a brother who's seventeen, but he's in the forest with the others right now. I'm good with a bow…uh…I died a couple of months back…"

She continued, telling Steven about her life in the forest. She didn't know why, but she left out Will. Maybe that would be better to wait. As she told him her stories, from out of the brush stepped Robin, Djaq, Allan, Gildas, Will and John.

Robin stopped upon seeing the stranger. Unconsciously he loosed his bow, "Sarah…who is this?"

She looked up at her childhood friend, "Robin…this is Steven Battelle"

Robin stepped forward and looked Steven up and down, "Where are you from?"

"2007…"

Robin nodded, "Another one. He can go straight back…"

Steven stood up and shook his head, "Uh…actually…no I can't. The thing that brought me here is set to not let me back until two weeks from now…"

Sarah's face fell. Two weeks? He could be placed in any amount of danger between now and then, not to mention if the sheriff…She stopped herself, turning her attention back to Steven and Robin.

"Robin? Robin…Robin Hood? The legends are true?"

Robin gave a nod but said nothing. With a sigh Steven sat back down

"Legends spring to life out of the grass…"

Sarah shook her head and moved over to where Will was standing. He smiled at her, and she returned it.

"Sarah…he's the 'boy-friend' isn't he?"

she nodded, "Yeah…well, not any more. Thing is…I haven't told him about us. I don't know how to…"

Will grinned, "I know exactly…"

He leant in towards her and their lips met. Despite that everyone was watching, she gave herself to him, her hand round the back of his neck pulling him closer. Everything stopped in the camp, except for the comment she knew would come from her brother. As she pulled away, a huge grin on her face, she looked round and saw Steven staring at them in horror. Then, he turned and crashed through the undergrowth.

Allan raised an eyebrow, "Do I detect a little jealousy?"

Djaq frowned, "This could be nasty…"

"Ah, I'd like to see a good fight" said Gildas with a grin.

Will sighed and looked at Sarah, "I'll go after him…"

Sarah shook her head, "No…he'll end up hitting you. I'll go." She looked at her brother, "sorry kiddo, not gunna be a fight…"

She laughed as her brothers face fell, before heading off into the bushes after Steven.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Steven felt numb inside. He loved Sarah with all his heart, they had never even broken up! He stared at the lake edge and sighed. There came footsteps and the parting of bushes. He looked round and upon seeing Sarah, turned back again.

"Steven?"

"Give me one good reason why I should even talk to you…"

She sighed and sat on the log beside him, "Steven, you have to understand…I never thought I would see you again. I had to move on. And will," she smiled to herself, "I'm in love with him…"

"It doesn't seem to matter that I'm still in love with you though does it?!"

She sighed, pretending that he wasn't raising his voice, "Steven…I will always have a special place for you in my heart. But, what me and you had…it's finished."

"You're really not going to come back with me are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry…"

He nodded, "In that case…as soon as the two weeks is up, I'm out of here…" he looked at her with tears in his eyes, "I will always love you…even when I'm seventy, and grey and old…"

She laughed, "I can't imagine that somehow…"

He smiled slightly but his eyes were still cold. She touched his arm gently and he flinched away. She had never known him like this before.

"Steven, I know it must be a shock for you…"

"A shock" he gave a little laugh as he said that, "It's more than a shock. Sarah, I love you with all my heart…the day you went missing was the worst day of my life. I had visions of you being dead, or worse…everything I had hoped was never gunna come true. I was going to ask you to marry me…"

She frowned and looked at the lake, "If it helps, I would have said yes…"

"I bet you're getting married to will aren't you?"

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "It hasn't been discussed. It hasn't needed to be. And besides, until the King returns, there will be no wedding…" she sighed, "Marriage is expected in these times…once king Richard returns and everything is back to normal, then yes I suppose we will…" she smiled, "But the thing is, I love him."

He stood up and looked at her, determined not to say any more on the matter, "I suppose if I'm staying for a while I need to fit in…" he looked down at his clothing.

She gave him a weak smile and nodded, before turning round and heading back to the camp.

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Robin frowned as he leant back against the tree, observing the goings on in the camp. Much was by the fire as usual, Djaq was sat with Allan, Will and Gildas were sat by the sleeping area laughing about something, Little John was sat by himself as usual. His eyes stopped on Sarah and the strange man from 2007. She was going through the very limited spare amounts of clothing that they had, passing him a pair of boots, trousers and a shirt. He frowned as he looked at them. Robin gave a grin. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, that much was obvious.

"Go and get changed in those bushes"

Robin watched as Steven slowly went over the bushes, his face like thunder. Sarah gave Robin a smile and walked over, sitting herself next to him.

"I'm sorry about this…"

Robin shrugged, "It's not your fault."

She smiled and looked across at Will and Gildas. They got on well, and for that she was thankful. Robin saw her look at them,

"How is Steven taking the news of you and Will?"

She frowned, "Not well. Not well at all. I'm not surprised really. One of his first question was when Will and I were getting married…"

She trailed off, seeing Robin's grin.

"What?"

"Oh…well, Will was talking to me about the whole marriage thing the other day. He was a bit…unsure…of how to ask for your hand. Tell me, would you accept?"

She smiled and looked at the floor, "Well yes I would. Because I love him Robin, I love him so much. I would die for him…"

"You already did that."

She laughed, "Well, yes, but you know what I mean. I can just imagine what it would be like. The king back in England, you'd have Locksley back, Will and I would have our own little home in Locksley. We'd be so happy, and maybe a son…"

Robin smiled, "That's exactly what Will said to me. You two are so suited to each other. You belong together." He took her hand and kissed it, "And as Lord of Locksley, I of course will grant you your wish to be married."

Sarah laughed at her childhood friend and playfully pushed him away. Just at that moment Steven stepped out of the bushes, dressed in his 1192 peasant's garb. From across the camp, Allan snorted, trying to stop himself from laughing. Sarah couldn't help but give a grin and he stormed across the camp and threw himself down by the fire, staring into the flames moodily.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

Steven sat by himself against the trunk of the old oak tree. He leant back and sighed. 1192 was crap, he had decided. He had only been here a few days and already he stunk to high heaven. He hadn't had enough to eat for days, his feet hurt, his back ached. The camp was constantly moving around. He couldn't understand why Sarah loved this place so much.

"Hey, Steven!"

He looked up and saw Allan A Dale sit down beside him

"What?"

Allan grinned, "There's a convoy of guards and a cart coming this way. Wanna come help us?"

Steven frowned but nodded anyway. Anything had to be better than just sitting there. He stood up and motioned for Allan to lead the way. He followed the blonde haired outlaw down towards the road.

Allan drew his bow and arrow with a grin and aimed at the party. Jumping down the bank a little he shouted

"Stay where you are!"

The entire convoy stopped. Steven walked forward slightly, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't just stand there!" hissed Allan, "Help me out here!"

Sighing, Steven pulled the small dagger from his belt and walked down towards the party, "Give us your money"

The guards looked at each other sarcastically. There was no enthusiasm in this one. Their captain got down off his horse and took the dagger from Steven's grip, punching him round the face. Steven swayed slightly. That had been a hard punch. He had never been hit that hard before…

Allan watched in horror as Steven blacked out at the feet of the guard and he gulped, backing away slowly. He couldn't deal with this on his own. Gulping, he turned tail and fled.

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**Nottingham Castle**

Steven Battelle woke groggily. Something had happened to him, but he couldn't remember what it was exactly. He had been talking to Allan in the forest when it had all gone black. Now he woke up in a dark dingy room that smelt disgusting. He looked around him and frowned. What was this place? There was hardly any light, the only of which filtered down from a small barred window in the roof. The walls were damp and cold, some of which had chains fastened into them. In the middle of the room was a small wooden stool. He looked around and saw that the room had not a door, but an entire wall made of bars. Placing two and two together, he groaned. He was in a dungeon. A dungeon in Nottingham castle.

Outside the cell, a door opened and two men walked in. The aging jailer led them up to the cell door and opened it. Both men stepped inside. One of them, tall with greasy black hair and dressed in a long leather coat dragged Steven roughly to his feet.

"Sheriff wants to talk to you"

Steven stared at the man in horror and nodded as he was placed back on his feet. The second man stepped forward. He was much older than the other man with receding, greying hair. He was dressed all in black and Steven couldn't help notice that the mans toenails were painted in black. This was obviously the famous sheriff of Nottingham, the one that the outlaws in the forest feared so much.

"Well now"

The man spoke pleasantly enough. Maybe the legends weren't so true after all. The man continued.

"Who do we have here? Another outlaw, part of Robin Hoods gang? Well? Answer me!"

Steven swallowed hard, "Sir, I'm not an outlaw. I don't know what any of this is…to be honest, I'm not really sure who you or your friend are either…"

The sheriff gave a smirk and turned to the man behind him, "Hear that Gisborne? Our friend here doesn't know who we are!" He turned back to Steven, "Well, I am the sheriff of this wondrously peasant filled shire, and my 'friend' is Sir Guy of Gisborne. Now, who are you?"

"Steven Battelle…"

"And where are you from?"

"Derby Sir…"

The man nodded, "I though I had never seen you before. Well now that we know you're from Derby, you can also tell us what this is…"

Sir Guy handed him a small contraption and with horror, Steven realised that it was his mobile phone.

"It's a strange contraption. What is it? What does it do?"

Steven swallowed, "It's called a mobile telephone. I can talk to people hundreds of miles away with it…"

Sir Guy gave a grin, "Witchcraft my lord…"

The sheriff nodded, "So what I'm guessing is, that you're another one from the 'future' as the last one put it. Am I correct?" when Steven nodded the sheriff continued, "But this time, instead of killing you…you're going to help me my friend. Gisborne, bring him through to my quarters…"

The sheriff swept from the dungeon. Sir Guy gave Steven an evil smirk before grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the dungeon.

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

"Wine?"

Steven didn't really know what to say as he faced the sheriff in his lavish quarters, so he stayed silent. The old man had something planned for him that much was certain.

"No? fine. Well then my French named friend, you are going to give me your help!"

The sheriff stood up, "You are from 2007, as is our mutual friend Sarah Turner. Oh don't look at me like that. She mentioned your name when I was torturing her. Anyway, Miss Turner has been causing me a lot of trouble since she turned up here, and I want her dealt with…" he produced a lavish looking dagger from his belt and handed it to Steven, "You are going to use this on our mutual friend and get rid of the problem for me."

Steven shook his head, "I won't do it…"

"I thought you might say that. Let's just say that if you don't, then I will hunt you down and kill you myself. It's either her or you…"

"You can kill me then!"

The sheriff grinned, "Oh of course, you _love _her don't you. Do you even have a choice in the matter? A clue: no!"

"I'll take her away…back to 2007…"

The sheriff looked at him, "Steven. No. You. Will. Kill. Her. You have no choice in the matter. Now go, get out of my castle you filthy peasant."

Steven turned away from the old man, his eyes filled with tears. As he began to walk away, he tried to ignore what the sheriff was saying. _Oh I'm looking forward to this Gisborne. Finally that filthy little wench will be dead. Biscuit?_

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

"That's not Steven?"

Little John's voice rang round the forest as he stood watching Steven race from the castle on foot, followed by a number of guards. The poor man looked terrified. Robin raced up beside the big man, looking at the terrified Steven.

"RUN STEVEN!"

He was almost at the forest by now.

"Come on!"

Steven rushed headlong into the trees. Robin grabbed him, watching intently as the guards slowed to a halt then turned around again. He held the panting Steven at arms length.

"Are you ok?"

Steven looked at Robin and nodded, hardly able to speak, "Yeah…yeah I am…"

Robin nodded and patted Steven on the back, "Come on…"

Steven's hand rested on the dagger as he followed Robin and Little John back to the camp.

**That evening**

Steven lay awake that evening, contemplating the dilemma that the sheriff had faced him with. He had to kill Sarah, but he couldn't. He sat up, his mind racing. If he killed her, then he would have murdered the woman that he loved. If he did not, he would find himself hanging at the end of a rope.

He sighed, his gaze tracking Sarah who had crawled out of her blankets and was walking towards the next clearing. He swallowed, standing up. He had to do this…

Loosening the dagger on his belt, he followed Sarah.

He stayed quiet, staying in the concealing trees as she stretched. Yet, he couldn't afford to linger. If he did then he would never be able to carry this out. A solitary tear tracked its way down his face. If he did this, then he would return to 2007, and he would kill himself anyway.

He stepped forward noisily. Sarah turned and gave him a smile, "I didn't realise you were still awake"

He nodded, "I couldn't sleep."

She nodded, "Me neither. I always come here when I can't sleep. It's so beautiful out here…"

He walked forward, getting close behind her. His hand left his belt and he touched her shoulder gently. She shivered slightly at his touch, memories flooding back of when they were together. He whispered in her ear,

"Please Sarah…I don't have very long left here…just grant me one thing before I have to go back…"

She turned to face him, "Name it…"

"One last kiss…"

His hand touched her face and he leant forward. Her eyes closed and their lips met. Sarah gave herself to him. If this was to be their last kiss then she wanted to remember it. Even now, after all this time, he was still so passionate. She knew that he still loved her, and deep inside her the feelings she once had for him stirred once more.

He pulled away, their foreheads touching, "I'm sorry…"

She looked at him questioningly, "What for?"

He answered with another kiss, hard and passionate. His hand strayed to his belt and unsheathed the dagger. Pushing her down to the ground, he launched himself at her, the knife dangerously close to her face. She brought her hands up, holding his arms away from her desperately.

Sarah struggled against Steven futilely. He was too strong for her, holding her down easily. Though in his hands he held the deadly looking dagger, she could see the tears falling down his face.

"Steven…" She could hear the desperation in her voice

"Sorry" he whispered, raising the knife above his face.

She began to panic, the tears building up in her own eyes. In desperation she looked into his eyes, "Steven please…don't do this…"

"I have to…"

She struggled, feeling his let go of his grip slightly. Yet he kept a hold of her. She kicked out, her feet catching him in the stomach. He rolled off her, groaning slightly. She scrabbled to her feet, her hand immediately drawing the hunting knife from her belt. He stood up, looking at her with his dark eyes, breathing hard. She backed away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He seemed to deflate before her eyes, "He made me do it…he told me he would kill me if I didn't get rid of you…"

"So?!" she was angry now, her voice high pitched, "You could have gone back to him and lied! You could have said you did it!"

He sank to the floor, "He would have known…he would have known…"

She shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face. She backed away, a feeling of terror creeping up inside her. She wanted to scream, to run from Steven. Instead she just backed away, determined to keep her distance from him.

"How could you? Just go back to 2007…keep the hell away from me…"

"But Sarah. I love you…"

She just looked at him blankly, "If you loved me…you wouldn't have tried to kill me…"

Without another word, she turned from him and crashed through the trees back towards camp.

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Sarah held tightly to Will, fearing to let go. She was shaken up, tears falling down her face. He held her, not saying anything. He didn't need to. It was as if just being near him, comforted her. There came a noise from the trees. Will looked up and saw Steven walk into the camp. His eyes stopped on the young carpenter and he gave a nod.

"Sarah, I'll be back in a second…"

She nodded, not saying anything. She couldn't say anything. Will stood up and moved over to Steven, who had stopped in his tracks upon seeing the carpenter walk towards him, complete with a lethal looking axe.

"Steven…"

Steven nodded at Will, "Will…"

"You tried to kill her…"

Steven nodded once more, "I know."

"Why?"

"Because he told me…he told me if I didn't…I would never see home again…cuz he would kill me."

Will's eyes narrowed, "So you would kill the woman you love…you love her don't you?"

Steven just looked at him, "You know full well I do…"

Will laughed slightly. From this, it was obvious how different attitudes were in the future, "Yet you would kill her to save your own skin. I would die for her."

Steven sneered, "At least I did not keep her practically locked up!!"

Will's lip curled, his fists clenching. Suddenly he launched himself at Steven, his fist connecting with the other mans face. As Steven fell, Will jumped on him, his hands round his throat, "I would never do anything to hurt her. It really shows how much you love her!"

Sarah jumped to her feet in horror upon seeing the two men fighting. She rushed over, pulling will off Steven.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed

Will looked at her, "defending your honour…"

She pulled him to his feet, glaring at the both of them, "When are you two going to learn? You don't need to fight over me!" She turned to Steven, "You may have tried to kill me, but there will always be a special place in my heart for you…" her eyes stopped on Will, "And you…I'm so in love with you that I can't think straight."

She kissed him spontaneously, before pulling away and turning back to Steven.

"You go to Nottingham, and you stand up to the sheriff…"

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Vasey knew they were coming. He could sense it somehow. He knew that the little whelp with the French name would never kill the Turner girl. Doubtless he had tried of course, but that girl was so pretty, she probably used her charm to stop him. Smiling, he moved to his window, watching as the outlaws crept their way towards the castle. This was going to be lots of fun. He would extract his revenge, killing at least one of them.

The doors to his quarters opened and Gisborne walked in, "The outlaws are coming."

Vasey nodded, "Oh I know! Let them in Gisborne, we're going to have a party."

Smiling he grabbed his sword and stalked from the room.

**The courtyard**

Robin stopped. The castle was quiet, too quiet. Something was wrong. He turned to the others, gesturing at them to stay quiet, but Steven obviously had other plans.

"SHERIFF!"

Sarah looked at Steven in horror, grabbing his arm, "Don't do that you idiot! You'll bring every guard in Nottingham here!"

Steven walked slightly away from them, facing the band of outlaws. He looked at each of them in turn: Robin, Little John, Much, Allan, Djaq, Sarah and finally Will.

"Will, mate…I'm sorry. You're a lucky man, look after her…"

Sarah stepped forward, "What are you talking about Steven?"

He shrugged, "I'm going to die here…he promised me…"

He kept talking, telling Sarah how sorry he was for coming here and ruining everything. He should have just accepted her as dead, like they'd all said anyway. He was so absorbed in his apologies that he didn't even hear the footsteps behind him.

Sarah stared in horror as the sheriff stopped behind Steven. She gasped as she saw the bloodstained blade appear in the front of his stomach. Steven gave a cry of pain and looked down at his stomach.

The sheriff grinned, "Oops"

Sarah stared in horror as the sheriff withdrew the sword from Steven's stomach. Steven gasped, his hand slowly moving to his stomach. As he looked down and pulled his hand away, he saw that his hand was covered in bright red blood. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

The sheriff stepped forward, "You see Steven, when I make promises, I always keep my end of the bargain. I told you that if you didn't kill her, then I would kill you. Now you're going to suffer and the woman you love is going to watch you die."

He sheathed his sword and shot a sarcastic grin in the direction of the outlaws before turning and sweeping from the courtyard. There was no point in setting his guards on them this time, he thought.

Sarah rushed forward, catching Steven as he fell. Gently she lay him down on the floor of the courtyard. She could see he was fading fast.

"Steven, don't you dare close your eyes. You have to stay awake…"

He coughed and winced, "Sarah…I'm so sorry…"

As he spoke there came a beeping sound from his pocket. Painfully he brought out a small ceramic keychain, with a red LCD clock on it which was flashing, "Sarah…it's time for me to go…"

Djaq rushed forward and threw her medicine bag down beside him, "You go nowhere until I have sorted out this wound…"

He shook his head, looking up and seeing the entire band of outlaws crowding round him, "No…if I don't go now, then I will never get back. My life is in 2007…"

Djaq frowned, "And if you are not careful, then your death will be in 2007 as well!"

Steven took Sarah's hand, "Please Sarah…"

She nodded, "Then you go home…"

He reached into his pocket again and pulled out another keychain, one which obviously hadn't been set yet, "Come back with me…this one hasn't been used, so once I've got to a hospital you can come straight back…"

With shaking hands she took the ceramic off him and turned to look at the others, "I have to make sure he gets to a hospital."

Will stepped forward and took her in his arms, "Don't go…"

She smiled weakly, taking off her bow and quiver and her knife, "I'm coming back…"

She knelt down beside Steven and took his hand, "Let's get you to a hospital then shall we?"

He nodded his goodbyes to the band of outlaws, before pressing the button on the ceramic and disappearing in a flash of light.

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

When Sarah came to, she found herself and Steven lying in the middle of a park in modern day Nottingham. She stood up and looked around her. Cars sped past on the main roads, and young children ran about the park screaming. She looked down at Steven. He was awake but not moving, his stomach covered in blood.

She knelt down beside him, "Come on Steven…don't die on me…"

He didn't reply. He was fading fast, "HELP! HELP ME!"

She was shaking by the time a middle aged man with greying hair ran over. She looked at him, pleading at him with her eyes.

"What happened to him?"

"He was stabbed…"

The man nodded, pulling a phone from his pocket and dialling 999. She didn't even hear him talking to the ambulance service. She was dazed, beyond tired. She just sat there until the ambulance arrived.

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Steven Battelle opened his eyes groggily and smiled at Sarah, who was sat by his hospital bed. He was in a lot of pain, but he wasn't going to tell her that. He was determined on giving her as little to worry about as possible, especially seeing as how he'd overheard the doctors talking earlier that day. The damage that had been inflicted to his stomach was irreversible. The sword had mashed up his intestines and slowly, bodily toxins were seeping into his blood stream. There was nothing they could do to stop it, except give him painkillers. So far, he had refused the offers of morphine, but he knew that it wouldn't be long until he needed it. He kept on looking at her beautiful face, feeling terrible that she would have to watch his last hours on this earth. He was reminded of the First World War. He had read of soldiers who had been wounded by shrapnel in the stomach area and died not knowing who they were thanks to the morphia that had been given them in their final moments.

"Hi…"

She smiled at him and touched his hand, "Hiya…how are you feeling?"

He shifted himself up in the bed painfully, "Oh…you know…"

She gave him a sad smile and stroked his sweat drenched hair from his eyes. He closed his eyes at the tender gesture, remembering fondly the times they had spent together. He loved her more than life itself, and he knew that she would be leaving soon for 1192 once more. Death would be better than having to live on here without them.

"Have you seen Mark and Tom?"

She nodded, "Yeah…they went for a coffee…"

"They were worried about you too y'know…"

She gave him a weak smile, "I know…"

He fell silent, the pain wracking his body. Yet, still he said nothing. How could he show weakness in front of the woman he loved, especially when in 1192, he'd shown her more than weakness. His mind raced, remembering all that he'd put her through. Showing up in the middle of the forest, telling her he hated her, fighting with Will and then, to top it all off, listening to the sheriff and trying to kill her. He fought back tears.

"Sarah…"

She looked at him questioningly, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for everything…"

He could see that she herself was fighting back tears and he squeezed her hand gently. She was looking for something to say, but for a moment couldn't seem to find the words.

"It's…its ok…you don't need to be sorry…"

The double doors to the hospital room swung open and Mark and Tom walked in. Steven gave them a grin. Those two were like his family; he had spent practically every day with them for the past two years. And now, he thought, the band would fall by the wayside. LostAlone, who were becoming so successful…were about to lose their singer. Steven took in their appearances, determined to know every little detail of them. There was Mark, exceptionally tall and dark haired with the arrow tattoos on his arms, and then there was Tom, tall like Mark and very skinny with very dark brown hair worn in a sweep across one eye.

"Hey man…" that was Mark

Tom pulled up a stool beside Sarah, "How you feeling?"

Steven winced, "I wish people would stop asking me how I am…"

Mark shot Sarah a look, who shrugged. The drummer felt immensely sorry for the young woman. It was obvious she had been through a hell of a lot these past few months. Wherever she'd been, she'd watched Steven get stabbed whilst trying to rescue her. For the past few days, she hadn't moved from his bedside, hadn't even changed her clothing.

"Sarah?" Mark inclined his head towards the door, "Can I have a word?"

She nodded and stood up, kissing Steven's forehead. Mark followed her out, closing the door gently behind him.

With her big green eyes she looked at him, "What's up?"

The tall drummer shook his head, "I'm worried about you…you haven't gone home since you got back…" he frowned, "They don't know you're back do they?"

She bit her lip, "No…no they don't…"

Mark sighed, looking at his friend through the window. He didn't need to be told, he knew his friend was dying. Sarah stepped up beside him, ignoring the looks she got from the policemen that were crowding the corridors. She was surprised that they hadn't said anything to her yet.

"He's not right…"

Mark shook his head, "No…look Sarah, maybe you should go and get yourself a coffee or something. You haven't moved from his side for nearly three days…"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded, turning away from him without another word.

**The corridor…**

"Sarah!"

She stopped in her tracks, turning at the sound of her name. A young police officer was stood there, panting for breath. She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, "Can I help you?"

He nodded, "I'm the one who's been heading the effort to find you…but you're back…I've telephoned your parents…"

She froze in horror, "What?"

He looked at her, removing his hat and wiping the sweat from his forehead, "I've phoned your parents…they're on their way…"

She shook her head in exasperation, tuning away from him, "What a stupid idea!"

He blinked, "What? Why?"

She gave a sigh of annoyance, "Because I'm not going home you idiot! Ah, I can't even tell you where I've been…"

She stalked away, but he followed desperately, "I thought it for the best…seeing as how Steven's dying…you might need someone here…"

She froze once more, turning to face him, her soft boots making no noise on the linoleum floor, "Excuse me? Steven is not dying…"

"I'm sorry Sarah, but I've been talking to the doctors…he's dying…"

Her lip wobbled, she could feel the tears building up. She looked at him with wide eyes, before running down the corridor back towards the room.

**The hospital room…**

Steven felt as if he were floating. It was as if his head wasn't quite there. Pain wracked his body, his shouts bringing a nurse running in. He wasn't really aware as she administered a large dose of morphine. Then, the pain was suddenly gone and he felt strangely at peace. He watched as the nurse seemed to float away. He could see the vague outline of his friends out in the corridor.

Then as clear as day he saw Sarah run into the corridor and stop the white coated doctor who was looking after him. She looked at him desperately as she screamed at him:

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HE'S DYING?!"

He watched as Mark pulled her away from the doctor and held her. She was crying, sobbing into Mark's chest. He could feel the morphine starting to set in, numbing his entire body. That crazy circus song started on repeat in his head and he felt an incredible desire to hum a long to it.

His gaze never left Sarah, whose gaze was now stopped on the doors at the end of the corridor. Her face was distorted in horror, and he didn't like it. He screamed out to her, but it was only in his head.

…

"Sarah…?"

She backed away, gripping Marks arm tightly, as the two middle aged people stepped towards her. They looked old, older than their years, with their premature grey hair. But she didn't care; she didn't want her 'parents' here, where they would make her stay.

"Get away from me…"

"Sarah, honey…"

Her eyes were wild as she looked at her mother, "Keep the hell away from me!"

Her father stepped forward and took her arm. She flinched away, "Sarah, it's us…its mum and dad…"

"NO!" She felt the anger surging up inside of her, "YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!" Her eyes narrowed, "you lied to me…I didn't have an accident when I was eight…you found me, wandering around lost in the middle of Sherwood forest, in a little brown dress and bonnet…"

Her mother shook her head, "I'm surprised you remember…"

Sarah ignored her, trying desperately to fling herself at the old woman and slap her, but Mark was holding her back with strong arms, "And now you're here trying to tell me that I belong with you. I know where I belong, and its not here! How can you do this to me? Steven is dying in there, and all you can do is come here and try to take me away!"

She broke away from Mark and rushed into Steven's room. Her parents started after her, but Mark held them back, "That's not a good idea…you should stay out here…"

Sarah sat beside Steven's bed and took his hand. She noticed with shock that his hand was cold and clammy. She looked at him through teary eyes and saw he was a deathly pale, fighting for breath.

He gave her a smile. "You know then…"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Why did you keep it from me? Steven, I've been with you every step of the way since you came to 1192…right till the end…"

He squeezed her hand gently, "I didn't want to make this more painful for you…"

She shook her head, "Don't you think not telling me would have been worse?"

He hesitated before nodding, "Your parents are here then?"

She sighed, looking out into the corridor where they were stood with Mark, "They're not my parents. My parents are dead…"

She bit her lip, staring at the floor for a moment. Steven stayed silent, but suddenly a pain tore through his body and he felt his throat begin to seize up. He grabbed her hand, turning her attention back to him.

"Sarah…"

She stared at him in horror, listening to the horrific rasp of his breathing, "Steven…"

"I love you Sarah…get Mark and Tom…"

She nodded, standing up, letting go of his hand. She walked numbly to the doors and pushed them open, inviting the two men into the room without a single word. She went back to Steven's bedside and took his hand once more.

"Guys…" he rasped, "I want you to continue with the music…"

Mark wiped away the solitary tear that was tracking its way down his cheek, "Mate, without you there is no LostAlone…"

"If not LostAlone…then anything. Do it for me…"

Mark nodded, as did Tom. Steven writhed in pain, his breath continuously rasping now, "And Sarah…I love you so much…just do this for me…go back to Will, marry him…"

She smiled at him sadly, the tears falling freely by now, "As soon as the king returns…"

"As soon as the king returns…and do me a favour, name your son after me?"

She laughed, "I promise…Steven, I never stopped loving you…know that…"

He nodded, "I know…one last thing…kiss me?"

She nodded her bottom lip wobbling slightly as she leant over him. Their lips met softly and he brought his weak hands up to her face. He kissed her passionately, feeling her tears wipe themselves onto his face, mingling with his own. He couldn't bring himself to pull away from her, even when he found himself gasping for breath, feeling the breaths becoming more and more laboured.

Finally he pulled away, gently wiping the tears from her face.

"I love you Sarah" he gasped.

His eyes closed and he let out a long shuddering breath. Sarah watched as his arms fell gently to his sides and he breathed no more. For a moment, she just stared at his body before collapsing in tears, holding onto his cold and lifeless arm desperately,

"Steven, come back…" she sobbed, "Come back…I'll stay with you! I love you! Don't you dare leave me…come back"

But he didn't move. She knew that he had gone, that the sheriff had succeeded in his task but she found herself wildly expecting him to open his eyes and declare that it had all been a stupid joke.

"Sarah?"

She looked up sharply. Mark was stood there, his own face covered in tears. He took her arm and helped her gently to her feet. He pulled her into a gentle hug, letting her sob into his chest. He could see his friend's body lying on the hospital bed, cold and lifeless. He sniffed, feeling warm tears track their way down his face once more. Steven had ceased to exist long before this moment…

He looked down at Sarah and wiped her tears away, "Come on…"

He took her arm and gently led her from the room.

**Outside the hospital…**

Sarah felt numb as she sat on the bench, watching as hundreds of people passed through the doors of Nottingham hospital. She watched as young children pestered their mothers for chocolate, and as old people walked through the doors arm in arm. She remembered a time when she and Steven had talked about how they would take holidays to the coasts of Brittany when they were seventy and she smiled to herself. That would never happen now. In fact, it was destined not to happen since she had been taken back to 1192. Ambulances came and went, some with the lights and sirens blazing.

People watching. It took her mind off things. Not that she could cry anymore. She felt all cried out, as if she would never cry another tear again. Even when a car drove past, blaring the music of LostAlone, she couldn't cry. She felt like bursting into tears as she heard Steven's voice sing: _You gotta feel love, to feel real pain. _How true, she thought. She had loved Steven, still did love him and now that he was gone it was as if something was missing.

"Sarah?"

She didn't even look up as the woman she once called 'mum' sat down beside her, didn't even say a word.

"Are you ok?"

She looked at the woman with something like hatred in her eyes, "What do you think?"

The woman sighed, "That was a silly question…look, Steven loved you right till the end…"

Sarah bit her lip, "But I loved another…"

The woman shook her head, "I don't think you did…you proved that…"

Sarah gave the woman a dirty look, "No…I do, I did, Love Steven…even when I was with Will…" she ignored the look the woman gave her, "He'll always have a special place in my heart…"

The woman sighed, "I know you don't want to, but come home…" she took the girls hand, "You need your family now more than ever…"

Sarah tore her hand from the woman's grip and stood up sharply, "You're right, I do need my family. But you're not my family. I'm going nowhere with you." She laughed at the woman's shocked face as Sarah spat the words at her, "My family is in 1192 you stupid cow! You know that! Cuz after all, you found me! I'm going nowhere with you!"

Then without another word she turned and stalked back into the hospital

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Sarah sat beside Steven's lifeless body, fresh tears falling. He looked peaceful, she though, as if he were asleep. If only he weren't so pale, then maybe he would be, and he'd wake up and give her that look he so often gave her. She touched him arm, finding it deathly cold. She hoped somehow that the warmth from her own hands would warm him up somehow. But of course it couldn't.

With a sigh, she reached around her neck and unclasped the little silver necklace that her brother had given her just after she'd first arrived in 1192. It was a beautiful thing, a fantastically made medieval piece of jewellery. Silently, she took his cold hand and placed the necklace in it, clasping his fingers round the jewellery. Then, she leant over him and placed a kiss on his forehead,

"Goodbye Steven…"

She turned to go, but as she did so, she caught sight of something on the table beside his bed. It was a photograph, taken at her summer ball in her first year of university. She picked it up, smiling at the memories. She left it there for a moment before putting it in her pocket and with one last look at Steven; she left the hospital for good.

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**RETURN TO 1192**

The lake clearing. Even now, in a Sherwood Forest changed by centuries of modern development, it was still the most beautiful place. She sat on the same old log that she had done over 800 years in the past and stared at the water gently lapping the shore. She swore that she could hear the shouts of the gang from amongst the trees, and perhaps she could. Perhaps they were echoes of their ghosts, from centuries before hand.

Reaching into the pockets of her peasant's jacket and pulled out the small ceramic piece. Now was the time for her to return to her home, this time for good. She would destroy the little time travel machine once she returned, would smash it to pieces with Will's axe.

She pressed the button and a little red LED clock appeared, flashing with the numbers _1192. _Biting her lip, she stood up and pressed the button once more. For a moment, she thought it hadn't worked but then she suddenly found herself in the middle of the horribly blinding white light.

Then a second later, she found herself rolling across the cold, leafy floor of Sherwood Forest. Standing up, she looked around her, seeing the entire forest covered in snow. She stepped forward, rubbing her arms against the cold. She could hear voices echoing round the forest, clearly recognising the sound of Much's protests and Allan's laughter. Smiling to herself she walked forward, towards the clearing where the camp was.

**The camp…**

Robin looked up, hearing a sound in the forest. It was likely to be nothing, just an animal probably. He turned his attention back towards the warm fire which was fighting against the cold. The only problem with being an outlaw, he surmised, was the cold winters spent in the forest! There! The noise again. But this time he heard a voice…

"Ouch!"

He stood up abruptly, mentally noting that the voice was feminine. Marian? He thought. He didn't think it would be Sarah, she had been gone for days and days, and he, like will didn't think she was coming back. He thought that she had decided to spend her life with Steven.

"Oh for goodness sake!"

Someone crashed through the trees, falling face down in the snow. The entire camp had fallen silent, watching as the young woman with long curly brown hair pulled herself to her knees and wiped the snow from her face. She stood up and looked round the camp,

"Told you I'd come back…"

Will stood up abruptly, rushing forward to the young woman. He looked at her, his eyes searching her unsmiling face, "Sarah…when did you get back?"

She shrugged, "Not long ago…had to make my way through a snowy forest…"

He gave a smile, which she did not return. He looked at her questioningly, "What's happened? How's Steven?"

For a moment, she said nothing. She just walked into the camp and sat by the fire to get warm. After what seemed like hours she spoke, "Steven's dead…"

The camp lapsed into silence once more.

"Dead?"

"He can't be dead…"

She nodded, "I was with him…he's dead…"

She stared into the fire, feeling the tears come again. She looked at Will with watery eyes, "He's dead Will…"

He took her in his arms and cradled her, fighting his own tears.

**Later…**

They all stood round the small fire, each of them silent saying a small prayer for Steven's soul. Sarah stood at the head of the group, a small flower and the photograph she'd taken from him in her hands.

"Him…I liked…"

She looked at John with her big green eyes and he gave her a teary smile which she returned. She walked forward and placed the little red flower on the blaze, slowly followed by the photograph. As she watched the shiny paper curl and burn she felt a hand in hers. She looked round and saw Will, his deep brown eyes full of emotion.

"I have to let go…"

He nodded and she stared once more into the flames.

"We'll never forget Steven" she said loudly, "He brought something to this group for the short amount of time he was here…now he's gone, his soul journeying to a better place…" she looked towards the sky, "I'll never forget you Steven Battelle…"

After a moment she turned away, will's hand still in her own. As they walked away the petals of the flower burned away slowly. Sarah looked at Will with a small smile and kissed him gently on the lips. She would get through this. She had to. In a sense, she was the luckiest woman in the world having someone as amazing as Will to help her through her grief and as they followed the small woodland track back to the camp she knew that eventually the void inside her soul would be filled once more.


End file.
